


And I'll Find You

by Aroosa22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroosa22/pseuds/Aroosa22
Summary: A reincarnated Hinata Shouyou that doesn't know how to lie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 17





	And I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. Narrative  
> Chapter 2. Dialogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Narrative  
> 2\. Narrative   
> 3\. Dialogues

Hinata remembers a lot, much more than others he has met.  
Most of all he remembers not to get himself incarcerated. A deep gut feeling to stay quiet, to wait and see. To hear before he speaks. 

Hinata remembers his first meeting, he remembers the last, he remembers the friends he has made, the hardships they went through, the happiness they gathered together.  
He remembers much more than anyone else. He never understood why. All he knows is that they are meant to be together.

Hinata remembers having the 1st dream in this life. Instead of confusion, acceptance seeps in.  
Warm like the kotatsu in winter, cold like fresh water lake splashing on his face, painful like a thorn prickling and an emptiness in his soul.

He accepts it all and moves on with his day. No use ruminating in past lives. He'll find them when he needs to, he always does, he has faith.

He makes new friends, he finds volleyball, he spends years freely living his life, enjoying it all.

He thanks the fate on days he remembers, for letting him have the memories, for giving him a loving family. 

He prays with the same breath, to give the others the same benevolence, to let them be happy. 

\------------------------------

He goes for his 1st volleyball match and regrets.

Regrets not trying harder, he should have known better, but he let himself be free.. Well, no use being sad, he found him, hadn't he.

  
"What have you been doing these 3 years? "

Volleyball is the answer. The key to everything - and he pours himself into it. Forgets everything but Volleyball. 

Karasuno gives him a chance even when he knows he wouldn't have gotten any in other teams.

He feels blessed.

He gets to spike Kageyamas tosses. They are gonna win.

Tsukishima - that prickly thorny Jerk. Shouyo wants to scream.

The match against Kageyama's old teammates goes.. Wierd.

Oikawa enters the match like a sharp burst of water threatening to sweep away their hard earned lead.

He can't have that, he needs to win this match for Kageyama.  
He spikes past Oikawa's head, like a harpoon slicing frigid lake waters.

He finds Kenma on a road, alone. He couldn't ignore.

Black roots, golden hair, so engrossed in his game. He plays Volleyball too.

Shouyo doesn't think Kenma noticed him.

A tall guy with black messed up hair shows up and takes Kenma away.  
He isn't worried though because Kenma said He'll see him soon.  
Kenma doesn't lie.

He meets Kenma too soon. They are the school his team has a practice match against on the last day.

This time he knows Kenma recognised him.

He feels giddy, even though they're loosing, he's learning. He feels warm.. Like kotatsu in winter.

They play till they are forcefully stopped. He wants to play more.

\------------

They lose against Seijoh and Shouyo can't take it.

He knows Loss and Gain. He knows how to take a loss and use it to up his gain.

So he does exactly that. Forgets everything else in favour of Volleyball.

Its the jerk Tsukki who helps them study. He really couldn't tolerate them, huh.

Fighting with kageyama leaves him feeling empty. The void that kageyama fills can't be filled by anyone else.

But he won't relent, he's gotta prove himself too.. He promised - the world stage.. Together. He'll make it come true.

...

Talking with Ukai about Nekomata makes him long.  
The familiar pain flares up, this time in sympathy.

It isn't his place and Ukai doesn't realise anyway. He lets them be. They have made peace for this lifetime.

He learns to be happy for them. The Battle at the Dump will have to be his gift.

Gym 3 comes as a surprise.

Tsukishima has found Akaashi. Hinata finds himself gravitating towards Bokuto. It feels like a good setup.  
He does his best to learn from his senpais.

He doesn't find anyone else. Its okay though, he has already made a large family here.  
Karasuno, Nekoma, Akaashi, Bokuto are amazing. He focuses back on volleyball.

........

He fell sick. He fell.

Like all the lights going out with a strong wind, he had let everyone down.  
He can't believe how stupid he can be. He forgot his own health. He got so caught up...

Coach is right though.. Let this be a reminder... Be better..

He can't understand why he ends up needing a reminder about somethin in every life...

He really should know better.

Ahh... This is why Tsukishima is pissed off at him always.. Reckless, he would say.

....

It's some days before graduation and even though they have exams, the 3rd years come around at closing time and spend time with the team.  
Shouyu feels warm. He loves them.

The talks somehow jump to rebirth with noya loudly proclaiming he would be an awesome king of the jungle or a tiger..  
Though he ends up confused which is which.  
Hinata is surprisingly the only one who has had no input.  
Tsukki says dinosaur for himself and monkey for hinata.

The discussion would have moved on had it not been for Suga - who has been more comfortable with his feral side since the matches - jumped onto Hinata's silence pestering him to spill.

"Did u take one of thise tests? What did u get? Something embarrassing?? Is that why you are so silent??"

And Hinata panics...

He doesnt know how to lie to them. He loves them all, trusts them all too much.

Who would have thought that Tsukki would come to his rescue?

Well, he himself.

Alas, Tsukki didn't. That jerk.

"Ahh.. Nothing like that Suga san, I just want to be human."

That wasn't a lie anyways.

It didn't mellow the heat though. No one believed him.

"You always want to fly, Wouldn't you want to be a bird?"

What could he even say to that?

He does want to fly sometimes.

But he also knows how reincarnation works.

Maybe he should have tried swapping bodies, maybe a bird would actually accept him, but interspecies should not. .  
He has himself seen proof of swapping going wrong.

The pain others were in.  
Their screeching cries, the whimpers for help. Their souls weren't recovered.  
They were gone. Nowhere to be found.

He doesn't want to be gone. He wants to stay with Kageyama.

And... Oh. That's the answer.

"I just want to play volleyball with Kageyama."

Even the idea of doing this for forever brings a smile to his face.

Hands thrown up in exasperation with words of "ofcourse, what else did we expect" being shared, the team relocated their interest.

Shouyo had just dodged a bullet.

Was that a smirk on jerk tsukishima's face!? That bastard.

He really should choose better best friends. 


End file.
